


you think it's easy to change (well you're wrong)

by frick_no



Category: Justice League-All Media Types, Teen Titans-All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Might add more tags, Multi, The Rogues As Family (The Flash), these aren’t all the character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frick_no/pseuds/frick_no
Summary: Wally's father was an abusive shit head so when he was 9 yrs young, he ran away like a sensible person would (sorta).[fast forward 7 yrs]Wally took Velocity 8, a serum that give's someone super speed without killing them. Admittedly, its also illegal. Due to not having somewhere to live and things like that, he turned to the illegal side of the law. When he was caught, he was forced to live with the uncle and aunt he never knew. Follow Wally as he explores a new, bit-more-legal life.AKA the Rogue!Wally AuCURRENTLY ON HIATUS
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my other 'its not always that easy to change', but a little different

Wally watched as a man in his mid 30’s looked through his mailbox for an envelope. After weeks of tracking, he had found out that every week this man’s mother sent him $700. Naturally, he decided to steal it.

Fortunately, none of the man’s neighbors seemed to be awake, so Wally quietly sped over to the man, and before he could react, stuck a needle filled with a chemical mixture that Cass had made for exactly this purpose. The man dropped like a sack of pohtaetoes (i know this is incorrect, it's for my friend Kira). 

Rummaging through the mail box, his hand reached an envelope with an unsmooth feel to it. Bringing his hand back, he ripped the envelope open and was delighted to find a wad of bills in there. 

Before he could run off, someone grabbed him by the arm. On instinct, he turned and socked the man in the jaw, catching a glimpse of the iconic red suit of the Flash before the momentum made him turn all the way. 

As the Flash let go, Wally stumbled back, watching him warily. Wally looked at the Flash, and a sudden memory from years ago came back.

_ “Hey Wally!” A loud voice called, and Wally recognized it as his Aunt’s boyfriend. He gave him a big wave and smiled. “Hey Uncle B!” He laughed for no apparent reason.  _

“Uncle Barry?!?!” He yelps, surprised before thinking. “Wally?!?!” Responds, just as surprised. Even if it was for just a split second, it was enough for Barry to jump up and speed both of them away.


	2. Scooch, Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp, still short, but like 400 words longer

As soon as they stopped, Wally was pushed into a chair by a furious Uncle. “Start explaining. Now.” “Explain what?” Wally asked snarkily. “Why the hell you knocked out a man and took his money.” Barry said furiously. “‘Cause I wanted to.” Wally replied. “Duh.”

“I swear to god if you were anyone else I’d hand you over to the authorities.” Barry muttered. “What?” Wally questioned, not understanding. “If Iris agrees, then you're going to stay with us until we decide what to do.” Barry said impatiently. 

“What!?!?! No!” Wally snapped. “Yes. Or it's the authorities.” “Fine.” Wally muttered not the slightest bit happy. “Good. Now, it’s late so let’s go up and set up a room for you, and you better not leave. 

Wally didn’t know why he didn’t leave. Maybe he wanted a life. Maybe it was something else. He did call his friends though, and told them he would be gone for a while. Wally spent the whole night staring at the ceiling, wondering what would happen to him.

[Time Skip]  
Wally slowly got used to living with his aunt and uncle. He spent pretty much every night awake, thinking about his friends and reliving all their fun times, and all the times they comforted when things got bad. 

It was 3 week until Barry brought up school. Wally had been getting used to not going to school for 8 years, so he wasn’t really expecting that. “Wally. You need to go to school.” Barry said while they were eating dinner. 

“What?! Why?” “Because a teenager needs to go to school.” “I do?” Wally asked, even though he knew the answer. “Yes. Me and Iris have already signed up, and you’ll be starting tomorrow.” Wally groaned. “Do I have to?” He asked. “Yes, you do.” Barry said firmly. “Fine.” He muttered.

[time skip]  
Wally walked into the school, pointedly ignoring all the stares. As soon as he found the office he scurried in, grateful for the stares to stop. The secretary, Ms. Gibbons-her name tag said- looked up. “Ah. You must be Wally.” She said sweetly. He nodded, unsure what else to do. 

“Well, here’s your schedule. It should give you all the information you need.” “Thanks,” He said. “If you need help, just ask one of the students; they’re all very kind.” Wally doubted it, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

After exiting the office, Wally looked at the lockers, trying to look for the numbers 836. The crowd was slowly thinning, and Wally realized he would soon be late for class. When he finally reached his locker, he found a young man around his age leaning against it and talking to another young man who occupied the locker to his left.

Wally stood there for a moment before tapping on the man’s shoulder. He spun around and gave him the what-do-you-want look. “That’s my locker.” He said bluntly. “So scooch, stranger.” For some reason the stranger looked offended, but moved. 

“You’re new here, right?” The other guy asked brightly. “Yeah.” He replied, putting his things in his locker. “Cool!” He said brightly. “I’m Axel and grumpy over there is Hartley.” Hartley grumbled something under his breath along the lines of ‘I’m not grumpy Len is.’ 

Whoever the fuck Len was, Wally didn’t care. “I’m Wally.” “Can I look at your schedule?” Hartley asked. When Wally shot him a weird look, Hartley clarified, “To see if we have the same classes.” Wally shrugged. “Sure, why not?” He handed over the schedule.

Hartley’s eyes scanned the paper. “So, you seem to have the same schedules as me and Ax. We could probably show you around, if you want.” Hartley offered. 

Wally shrugged. “Why not.” “Well, we have to go to Homeroom, or else we’ll be late.” “Kay. Lead the way, strangers.” Axel smiled and led him down the hallway, where his future (or the next 7 hours of his future) layed.

**Author's Note:**

> its short like all my chapters r, im sorry  
> feedback plz and i hope u enjoy  
> i dont know if i'll post regularly


End file.
